Vehicle manufacturers outfit their vehicles with an increasing number of wireless communications capabilities. Telematics units installed in modern vehicles can wirelessly communicate both voice and data communications between the vehicle and a variety of recipients, such as a central facility. However, vehicles are inherently mobile and designed to travel great distances. While the vehicle could regularly operate in a geographic area where the vehicle or central facility knows that voice and data communications are supported, it is possible that the vehicle could travel to an area where the vehicle or the central facility is unsure whether or not communications with the vehicle is possible. As a result, it may be helpful to determine if communications are possible.